Love
by Dayraider
Summary: Pit and Ike's first time - YAOI - Rated M due to LeMoN


Love

"You are giving me a heart?" Pit asked as he looked at the box in his hands.

Ike coughed slightly. "Well…yeah. It's a special box."

"A heart shaped box?" Pit interrupted, confused by the cellophane wrapped, heart-shaped box.

Ike smiled. "Go ahead, open it" he said.

Pit smiled and removed the cellophane. He then slid the lid off and looked at the contents. "Chocolate!" he exclaimed excitedly, his wings lightly flapping.

"Now remember, you can't eat too much at once. You don't want to get sick again." Ike said seriously.

"I promise that I won't eat more than one a day!" Pit said, still staring at the chocolates. He then took one out and was about to put the lid on when he decided to take two instead. "Here is one for you!" he cheerfully said handing Ike a chocolate.

"Thank you" Ike said, taking the treat and popping it in his mouth.

Pit had already devoured his piece as well. "Now it's my turn. Close your eyes" Pit said excitedly.

Ike smiled broadly and closed his eyes.

Pit quickly, but quietly, removed his tunic, sandals and finally, his skin-tight black shorts. Slightly nervous, he stood up straight, opened his wings wide and put his arms by his side. "Ok Ike, open your eyes"

Ike opened his eyes and was stunned at what he saw. Sure he had seen Pit naked many times as they had even recently become lovers, but this time something was different. He looked nervous.

"Happy Valentines Day Ike" Pit said softly.

Ike walked forward and gently picked up the naked youth and embraced him warmly.

Pit wrapped his arms and legs around Ike. He then snuggled his face next to Ike's and whispered into his ear. "For Valentines Day, I give you my body."

Ike pulled back a little and looked him in the eye. "What?" he asked slightly confused.

Pit bit his lower lip. "I want you to make love to me" he barely said.

While still new as lovers, they had never gone beyond the oral realms of pleasuring each other; Ike didn't want to rush or hurt his new love.

"Pit, do you mean..." he started.

Pit slowly nodded, a grin appearing on his face.

Ike looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure?"

Pit smiled warmly and his eyes teared up. "Ike, I love you more than anything" he whispered. "I have given you my heart and my soul. Now I want to give you my body so we can become as one."

Ike stared into his deep, blue eyes. "Oh Pit…" he said before hugging him fiercely.

"I love you so much" Pit sighed, feeling Ike's hands wander down his back and hold his backside.

Ike gently lowered his naked angel onto the bed and slowly removed his cape.

Pit sat up and started to unbuckle Ike's pants. When he finally unfastened the buckle he quickly pushed Ike's pants and boxers down and gently grabbed his growing manhood.

Ike's eyes widened as he was not used to such aggressiveness from Pit. He removed his shirt while Pit slowly stroked his length.

"It's getting nice and hard" Pit said chuckling. He then slowly went down, engulfing the top half in his mouth.

Ike gasped, feeling the warmth of Pit's mouth on him. His hands went down to Pit's head and he lightly ran his fingers through his soft hair. He couldn't get over how well he had become at this.

After a few strokes with his mouth Pit came off and looked up at Ike. "Looks like you are ready."

Ike stepped back and removes his boots and stepped out of his pants. "I might be ready but you aren't."

"What do I need to do?' asked Pit slightly nervous.

"Roll onto your stomach" Ike smiled, "and I will get you ready."

"Ok" Pit giggled as he laid on his stomach on the bed, his wings trembling with excitement.

Ike walked over to his dresser and retrieved a small bottle of lubricant. He then sat down beside Pit and lightly rubbed his backside.

Pit giggled. "You have always liked my behind"

"Because is it soft and cute, just like the rest of you." Ike laughed. "I want to ask you one more time Pit…are you sure you want to do this?"

Pit looked over his shoulder at Ike. "Yes, I am very sure. Roy told me that it was the most wonderful thing he has ever felt."

Ike chuckled. "Consider the source of that Pit. Roy is the horniest guy around."

"Besides…" Pit continued, "I know you would never hurt me. I am totally safe with you."

"It might hurt a little at first." Ike said.

Pit laid his head down on his arms. "I know, Roy told me all about it. But after a little while it feels incredible."

Ike smiled as he continued to gently rub Pit's backside. He then poured a little lubricant onto his finger, brought his hand down and slowly slid his finger in.

Pit's eyes grew slightly as he felt Ike touch him where he had never been touched before.

"How does that feel?" Ike asked.

"It feels OK, doesn't hurt." Pit said smiling at Ike's concern.

Ike continued to slowly work his finger in until he came in contact with something inside Pit that made his body jerk and him gasp. Smiling he removed his finger and proceeded to slide two fingers in. He felt Pit's initial tightness slowly relax as he grew accustomed to the intrusion. "Ok?"

Pit giggled, "I feel fine Ike. It doesn't hurt, I just feel pressure."

"Ok…good" Ike said. He then took a breath and removed his fingers. Lubricating himself, he climbed between Pit's legs and put himself at the entrance. "Promise me that you will tell me if this hurts."

Pit closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. "I promise"

Ike increased the pressure until his tip popped in, making Pit gasp and wince slightly. "Pit…"

"I'm OK…" Pit interrupted.

Ike paused, letting Pit get used to his girth before he continued. He slowly increased the pressure until he was slowly sliding into the youth.

"Don't stop" breathed Pit, still biting his lower lip.

Eventually, Ike felt that he was all the way in. The pressure and warmth was incredible. He slowly lowered himself so he was lying on top of him, being careful of his wings. He loved the feel of Pit's backside against his groin, the feel of skin on skin. "I'm all the way in Pit" he whispered into his ear.

Pit sighed, eyes still closed. "We did it Ike…we did it!" Pit whispered. "And before you ask, it doesn't hurt!"

Ike smiled. "Good. The last thing I want is to hurt you." He slowly started thrusting, watching Pit eyes for any sign on discomfort.

The slight pain that Pit was feeling slowly faded. It turned into a deep pleasure that was unlike he had ever felt before.

Ike lightly kissed Pit's cheek. "You feel so wonderful" he whispered.

Pit didn't respond. His eyes were still clamped shut and he was starting to breathe a little harder. At every gentle thrust that his lover made he would let out a light grunt, almost a whimper. The feelings of pleasure that were starting to course through his body were unlike any that he had felt before.

Hearing Pit's reaction to his thrusting made Ike go slightly faster. He too was starting to breathe harder. His pulse was starting to race, especially when it hit him, the reality that he was finally making love to his angel. "I love you Pit" he whispered into the youth's ear.

"Ike…I…..love you….too" Pit said between breaths. Underneath him, he felt his own erection rubbing against the bed sheets. He felt a familiar stirring deep within. When Ike slightly moved his position, he started coming into contact with something deep inside him. Pit's eyes shot open and he gasped, as every thrust Ike made jolts of pleasure shoot through him.

Ike knew what he was rubbing against inside of Pit and slowly increased his speed. He too felt a familiar surge rising and knew it wouldn't be long.

Pit's pulse was racing and he was breathing hard. The surge deep within was surfacing fast. His grunting became a little louder and he found himself gripping the sheets. "Yes!...Ike…I am about too…" he gasped loudly and then literally screamed out with pleasure when it finally hit. His body went ridged as wave after wave of ecstasy swept through his body.

Ike was thrusting hard now, his body working on instinct. When he felt Pit's muscles tighten up and heard him scream out, he too lost it. "Pit!" he yelled as he tightly embraced the youth and gave a few final thrusts. He shot his seed deep within him as a powerful orgasm ripped through his body.

At that very moment, they were one.

Trembling, Pit slowly came down from the orgasmic bliss that was enveloping him. "Oh….Ike…" he said between gasps, "that…was….wonderful."

Ike's head was buried in Pit's coppery hair. He slowly lifted his head, still feeling both his and Pit's aftershocks. Panting, he wiped the blue hair from his sweaty brow. "Pit, you…are wonderful."

Pit gave a long, content sigh. "I love you Ike, I love you than life itself."

Ike leaned down and kissed his cheek. "And I love you more than anything there ever was or ever will be. You are my angel and will be forever."

A smile crept across Pit's face as he closed his eyes. "You will be my lover and protector forever."

"Forever" repeated Ike as he again leaned down, and kissed his angel.


End file.
